In the past, before carrying out water supply in a washing process, a load quantity of washings in a drum is usually detected in a drum washing machine, and a water supply quantity and a detergent quantity are set according to the load quantity. The load quantity is detected, for example, based on a rotating load applied to the drum when the drum is accelerated to rotate to a rotating speed that washings are attached to an inner circumferential surface of the drum (with reference to patent literature 1).
The larger the load quantity of washings is, the larger the rotating load applied to the drum is. Therefore, the rotating load applied to the drum may be detected with a manner that, for example, the magnitude of the driving current provided for a driving motor of a driving drum, and a structure is judged that the larger the load quantity is, the larger the rotating load is.